Just Scream for Me
by iNSPiREx
Summary: BB/OC  Beyond Birthday's First test for Detective L. American holidays, counting backwards. Twelve souls will parish by the New Year. Ready or not, the game has already begun.
1. Prologue

**(A.N. I don't own any characters besides my OC. Thank you)**

**American holidays, counting backwards. Twelve souls will parish by the New Year. Ready or not, the game has already begun**_**.**_

_It has been well over a half a day or so since she woke up to the run-down empty room, her body strapped to the chair that was placed at the center. Who knows how long she had been out before that, since there were no windows, the only source of light was a bare bulb above her head and the light seeping in from under the only door on the wall behind her. The chair itself was bolted to the floor to keep from moving. The soiled leather belt like straps that kept her in the seat dug into her flesh both from being to tight around her limbs while also from struggling against them; her blood adding more stains to the strips of fabric and cement floor. _

_She had lost her voice not so long ago from screaming for help, but had not her will to try and get free. She panted for breath from fighting a loosing battle of getting free; no thoughts of why or how she got into this situation had even crossed her mind since she had regained consciousness, she only reacted on getting out of it. She ignored the fact that she was unclothed; the only things that covered her were her bra and slightly un-matching panties which added to his fun. The more she struggled, the bigger his smile grew and the more entertained he became. It was unknown to her that she was being watched by camera. It was part of his game, part of his timing. "Aidin Valentine," He whispered, announcing that she was just another round to him; "game over."_

So much time had past, it was almost impossible for Aidin to even identify how long she had been there. Hours? Days? She didn't know. Her slim wrists and ankles ached badly from how much and how hard she had been trying to get free; she wasted to much energy to soon and found herself drained. She was sitting straight in the seat, her rather long chocolate hair falling down her back while her usual bright green eyes were dully staring at a crack in the wall before her. She gave up for now after realizing that there was no point in fighting for freedom when there wasn't a chance for it; the door behind her was probably locked to add to it. All she could do for now was staying calm and wait. She was alright with the option she may have been left there to starve so all she had to do was wait to get a bit more energy before trying again to get her hands free.

The sound of the door behind her opening caused the young woman to look over her shoulder to see whom or what was entering. A man, in appearance that said he was not too much older than herself, entered alone. Her heart automatically began to race as the man came closer toward her; her eyes studied him as much as they would with the limited visibility she had. Though, once she noticed it it was all she saw, a single kitchen knife; it wasn't until he was within arms length of her did the two lock eyes.

The man calmly walked around her and stood in front of her, not blinking as his eyes were glued to hers while his peripheral was able to see her remaining time.

"You stopped fighting." He stated his voice deep and unnaturally, inhumanly calm while he still remained focused on his female victim's eyes.

"No point." She said, desperately trying to keep her tone of voice as calm as his.

"Smart girl," he said "brave girl." He took only a few steps toward to and stood close enough to where their knees almost touched. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked, finally taking his unnatural red orbs off hers to study her body and the wounds she has caused herself. "No." she said, looking down at the large blade in his hand. "You understand what your name means, yes?" he asked her while bringing his free hand up to touch the pale flesh that covered her collar bone. "Yes." She answered, her shoulders stiffened at the touch of his cold fingers making it obviously aware to her that she was at an extreme disadvantage to him.

He didn't speak any more only allowing his fingers to trail down from her collar bone and between her breasts, his eyes following the invisible trail his fingertips made. Her body automatically reacted by sitting up straighter, her narrow shoulders angling back and her knees pressing together. The man's untamed onyx hair blocked the view of his face, blocking the propionate smirk on his lips from his victim's site.

A blood curtailing scream escaped Aidin's lips as her torso leaned forward, having her hair fall over her shoulders and around her face. Blood oozed from the fresh wound across her knees down her shins and pooled at her feet. The brunette gripped the arms of the chair to the point her knuckles ached, bit her lip and sat back up. Tears flowed down her cheeks as the muscles in her neck tensed then she looked back at him.

"You have a lovely scream." He said keeping his expression calm as he leaned in closer toward her and used his knees to spread hers so that he could stand closer to her. "Your body reacts beautifully to pain." He said placing his free hand down on her thigh while he leaned his face in toward her neck. Aidin quickly moved her head away from him; the man's breath against her made her skin crawl and caused her to glare at the wall, unable to glare at the man himself. His lips merely brushed the fine hairs on the curve of her neck as he brought the blade up to her upper thigh and resting it just below her panty line. "Scream again." The black haired man said to Aidin's flesh before digging the blade to into leg and pulling it dreadfully slow toward her knee. The woman's back arched inward as her head went back as she let out another scream in pain. The man couldn't help but smile a bit at how his victim's body reacted to the torture he was inflicting on her; what made it more exciting to him was if it was not for her screams it would have appeared if she enjoyed it.

He kept his face close to her collar bone though allowed his eyes to move toward the blood that poured out onto the chair and floor. It was a beautiful color against her fair skin in a vibrant contrast. The man took in her scent, almost able to smell her fear, which pleased him completely. He pulled back when he noticed that Valentine's breathing had become close to normal and regained her posture or pressing her back against the back of the chair again then stared right at him. Her eyes still had tears flowing down her cheeks and neck but kept her face as stoic as possible despite the pain she was in. His eyes flickered toward the numbers above her head before looking back at her and taking a step back to look at her body better. "Why do you not beg? Is your life unimportant to you?" he asked her, his deep voice made the hairs on the back of the brunette's hair stand on end. "No point." The woman repeated with an uneven voice that she was unable to keep strong. "No point?" he repeated in a question, tilting his head in the slightest and watching as the girl shook her head 'no.' "Smart girl." He said as walked backwards until his back hit the wall only to slide down into a sitting position, knees to his chest. Crimson eyes still completely focused on her.

Aidin sat there in silence, almost in shock of the man's actions. Ever since the kitchen knife he had caught her attention in the beginning she knew what she was in for, but the way he talked and his actions in general surprised her. She only said what she hoped he would have wanted to hear and it made him leave, obviously expanding her life a hair longer.

Her torso leaned forward to the point her forehead almost touched her sore knees, her shoulders jerking slightly as her breath turned to shallow gasps. She was afraid now, her heart raced in her chest. "No point in crying now. Fighting back is what you want." She whispered out into the air. If it wasn't for her name, she wouldn't be in this situation; she watched the cases of the other murders on the news and never thought she would be one of them. She never thought that her life would end this way. "You're not going to hear me scream. I won't allow you the pleasure to hearing my pain." She said as she sat up again and looked at him. "No?" Beyond asked simply, "why is that?" he asked as he slid the blade along his tongue slowly. "I am no longer afraid of you." She said with as much courage as she could muster within herself. "Yes you are." He said, his tone of voice hinted that she was dumb. "If you weren't, you would not be standing up to me." "Don't speak for me." Aidin spat at him quickly, defensively. "You're a coward. You wouldn't be able to harm me if I wasn't stationary." She said her voice still uneven and cracked more when she watched his expression darken to inhuman.

He pulled himself off the floor and walked to her, allowing himself to tower over the already small framed girl before him. In a swift movement, he raised his blade into the air then slammed it down into her unharmed thigh. Aidin gripped the armrest so tightly that it drew blood from her fingertips and palms but no scream emitted from her lips. Her face contorted in agony but kept her word by clenching her jaw. Twisting his wrist, B twisted the knife slowly before letting it go. He watched as her body shook violently and coughed roughly almost enough to cause her to throw up. With Beyond's hand still hovering over the handle of his kitchen knife, Aidin leaned forward in a feeble attempt to dull her pain in the slightest. The man leaned forward, his lips brushing Aidin's hair faintly, before speaking. "This won't be able to be kept up for long. I'll get you to scream, one way or another."


	2. Chapter 1

**(A.N. I don't own any of the characters besides my own OC, Thank you)**

_It had been some time since he had left her to her own thoughts, for her situation to sink in. The brunette knew well she was going to die, that thought came across her mind from the first time her captor walked into the room but what she wanted to know is why her? She was no one of importance, her life wouldn't change anything. It would just be like another squirrel getting hit by a car, no one will morn for her. She was going to be murdered because of what she was named, something she had no control over. Aidin wasn't what she would have picked for herself, if she had a choice, she wouldn't have named herself after a Celtic goddess of sexuality. Not if she would have known it would have gotten her into a mess like this. How did he know her name anyways? That man was unfamiliar to her in every way, there's no logical way for him to have known who she was without once running into one another, right?_

_The more time she spent thinking, the less she focused on the pain in her legs. The shallow gash across the front of her knees managed to stop bleeding, the cut itself was not meant to cause damage just only hurt. The long gash down the length of her right thigh along with the stab wound on her left thigh still had blood slowly trickling out. She was thankful that it slowed; it allowed her thoughts to come easier to her without having to worry about how much blood she was loosing._

She kept her eyes focused on the same zigzag crack on the wall in front of her while she thought. Her mind raced in search of any option that would help her escape with her life. The thought of death did not frighten her, but the thought of her leaving like this with no point was what made her heart heavy. Aidin allowed her eyes to travel away from the all and down at her lap one more time, to examine the beginning damage. The wound on her left leg was almost deep enough to reveal the bone. The forest colored hues drifted for the open sore to the leather that kept her wrists in their place. Studying it for a moment or two, she frowned. Pulling her torso forward to examine the buckle better she twisted her wrist as much as she could without causing herself more harm; another idea brought itself into her mind.

The brunette leaned as far over as her body allowed and pressing her wrist into the wooden armrest to allow the belt some leeway as she worked at the buckle with her teeth. Aidin's gums started to bleed at the sharp edges of the obviously old piece of leather as she worked at getting herself loose. It honestly was thought to be easier that she expected it to be. She dug the nails of her right hand into the warped wood as she bit at the fabric holding her left arm in place, her teeth digging in to the rough fabric, desperate to be free. Quickly she pulled back, causing her hair to fly back over her shoulders; she looked down at her wrist after the pressure around the boney limb was lifted.

Almost unbelieving she lifted her badly bruised off the arm rest and in front of her. A small smile spread across her pale lips as she immediately started to unbuckle her other trapped arm. Her sore fingers trembled as she worked at the buckle both from a lack of energy and from fear that her captor would walk in at any moment can catch her. Impatiently she pulled on her arm before she made the belt just loose enough to slip her slender wrist through. The small that spread across Aidin's pale lips grew a fraction as she bent her torso over completely too quickly get her ankles free. Both of her hands were trembling in fear as she got one loose.

Her body stiffened instantly as the sound of the door behind her swinging open painfully slow. It felt as if her heart stopped as she carefully sat up and looked behind her. Sure enough, there he was again. She knew that there wasn't a chance that he didn't see her try to free herself; all she could do is wait; seeing as she didn't manage to get her other ankle free.

The corner of Beyond's lips curved upward at the sight he walked in on. Shutting the door behind him, he approached her allowing his left hand glide across her bare shoulder before standing in front of her. His ruby colored orbs watched as her muscles stiffen while she leaned far back in her chair to put distance between them. "It seems as if I have bad timing, does it not?" he asked as locked his contrasting eyes with hers. Without giving a chance to give a reply, not that she was going to give one, he took a step closer to her which caused her to crawl as far into the chair as she was allowed. Her still locked ankle keeping her in place.

The black haired man made sure that she kept her eyes locked with his as he approached her. With his smirk still painted across his lips he reached out and brushed the clean flesh of her right knee. His fingers trailed downward, across the still fresh injury on her kneecap, gliding over her shin as he knelt down before her; his fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Leaning forward slightly Aidin tightly gripped the armrests, unable to look away from the crimson colored eyes that held a death grip on hers. She could feel his cold fingers down about her ankle then slid back up along her calve and shin. B brought her now released limb up toward his lip as his tongue slipped out to lap up the blood that had flowed down earlier; still keeping his eye contact with the young woman.

Repulsion was clear across the woman's facial features at the man's actions. Her muscles tensed to the point of aching until out of reflex she used her left leg to kick him away from her. When the black haired man fell back, letting go of her, Aidin took her change to jump up. The young woman only managed to take a few steps before the muscles in her legs gave out underneath her sending her roughly to the cemented floor. Beyond took his time to stand back up and shuffle his way over to her, looking down at her. Kneeling back down, Beyond leaned over her and grabbed her arm to flip her onto her back. Effortlessly Beyond leaned to the side, avoiding the brunette swinging arm in attempt to hit him; he swiftly caught the girls arm in an almost bone crushing grip then slammed it down onto the cement.

Aidin quickly bit her lip in order to keep herself from emitting any sound of pain as the man leaned over her from the side. Oddly enough to her, since her right arm is now beginning to throb, the onyx haired man reached across for her other arm –gliding his fingertips across her palm before slipping his icy fingers between hers. Glaring up at him, Aidin tried to pull her arms free but found it as useless as when she struggled against the belts on the chair. Calmly he looked down at her, his crimson hues widened a bit as he studied her up close, allowing his eyes to travel for her deep emerald eyes down her body and back again. Goose bumps once again formed on her flesh when the man gave her a toothy Cheshire like grin. Leaning down to once again have his lips brush against the girl's collar bone, he spoke "I know how to kill you now." He said, his dark locks brushing against her neck as he spoke. He leaned back up into the position he was in previously to look at her face again, his smile not faltering.

Instantly his fingers of both his hands wrapped themselves around her bare throat as he moved in between her legs in order to protect himself from her kicking. The moment Aidin's mind caught up to the moment, she latched her hands around his wrists to try and pry his hands off her, her nails digging into B's soft, exposed skin.

Slowly his grip around her neck tightened. The more she struggled against him, to get him to release her, the more pressure he placed onto her esophagus. Rapidly Aidin swung her right up at him with a last burst of energy, her nails catching him across his face. The man removed one hand from her neck to the new marks forming down his features; while the girl griped the remaining hand about her neck to try to get that one to release her as well. B's knuckles brushed the now bleeding scratches as he stared down at her, eyes slightly wide. Still with a smile spred across his lips. "Brave girl." he said as he loosed his grip on the brunette's neck, getting a faint gasp from her lips. "I'm beginning to like you. You're a fighter." he said while completely removing his hand from her neck; sliding his down to just under her collar bone.

"You're brother is too." Instantly Aidin's eyes widened. "Don't you dare hurt him!" she yelled, once again trying to swing at the man hovering over her. Thought, once again he caught her wrists then slammed them down onto the cement at her sides. "Odd, he said the same about you." Beyond said as he leaned down toward her neck, his locks brushing her flesh once more. "How am I suppose to get my point across if I am unable to kill atleast one of you?" he asked into her neck. Out of insinct Aidin moved her head to the opposite side, oddly getting use to him speaking to her throat and collarbone. "Kill me." she said, forcing her body to loosen up and relax. "I am older, Kill me." she said only using her eyes to look at the dark haired man. "Oh no, I can not allow that." he said as he tilted his head to look at her face, his smile slowly sliding off of his milky lips. Getting her full attention she turned her head to face him completely once more, now the two locked eyes for the nth time -faces meer centimeters from each other. "Why not?" she demanded from him. "His Remaining life is much shorter than yours." B said. Aidin frowned "What does that mean? Remaining life?" she asked him, fully confused. "He dies tomorrow while you still have years ahead of you." Beyond said as he sat up a little more and leaned more over her, blocking the upper part of her torso from the light above them. "Only because you kill him!" The chocolate haired girl screamed and instantly started to thrash around in a desperate attempt to get loose. "Half way, Yes." Beyond said, remaining composed regardless of the struggling female beneith him. "He would die tomorrow even if I was not around." he said, his words getting her to stop and look up at him one more time. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "No matter what, the creature you call your sibling will die tomorrow regardless if I kill him or not." he said. "Then why the hell did you take us both?" she spat at him, eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. "Your time jumped, originally it was shorter than the other's. It only resently skipped to years from now." he whispered down at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A.N. I don't own any of the characters besides my own OC, Thank you)**

_All illogical emotions for the situation she was in hit her at once. She was no longer afraid for her life, but for her younger sibling. She may have lost contact with him since the split of her parents, but she still cared for him. He was her flesh and blood. She would much rather be tortured to death in his place if it allowed him to have a long happy life. The thought of her escaping, for the most part, in one piece actually upset her. What she had been through for the last who knows how long doesn't measure up to the news that was just delivered to her. _

_Her physical pain was no longer existent with the now emotional pain in her heart and head. She would try anything to take her brother's place now that she knew that he wasn't going to see tomorrow. She hated the man above her more than possible with every passing moment after he told her about her siblings up and coming demise, it hurt her worse when it was coming from his hand alone. She would give her soul up to take back what she just heard, what she just found out. She would rather live not knowing how or who killed her brother, with the regret of not knowing, than with the news now clouding her mind, with the guilt of not being able to protect him. _

All Aidin could do was lay there and stare up at the man that was hovering over her. She lost the will to fight him at the moment, even though now what probably her only good chance to get away. Her breathing became regulated and even, even with his hand still in the middle of her chest. The brunette found herself searching for something while looking at him. "If my brother is the one who is going to die, what are you going to do with me?" she asked him. "You just can't let me go after all this." She added. This was her only chance to see what this man's real intentions are, what the point was of killing Eros or her.

It seemed as the question didn't take the black haired man by surprise, due to the fact he smiled, a Cheshire like smile, at her. "Of course I'm not going to let you go." He said, allowing his eyes to travel down from her eyes to where his hand was placed in the center of the girl's chest. "If I were to let you go, it would be an unfair advantage to L." Who's L? "But if I were to kill you, I'd be a murderer." You already are one. "So there is only one option left for you." He reasoned out for her. His smile changed drastically, the look in his eyes gave him away. "You're mine now love~" "I'd rather die." Aidin said sternly, hardly giving the man the chance to finish his sentence. "You don't have a choice." He said, his voice changed from light and airy as it has had been, to stern and dark. His eyes once again changed, darkened to match the tone of his voice.

B dug his nails into the bare flesh between her breasts, slowly drawing fresh blood for her while keeping his hand just at the bottom of her bra. He watched the new small wounds form, and how once again she bit her lip in order for her to not make a sound.

While almost suffocating her, Beyond found his way to make her scream. He no longer wanted her to simply scream any more, he wanted to her scream his name. It was luck that her life span jumped, though it was because of him deciding to keep her.

Leaning down toward her, Beyond's tongue ran over the new scratches lapping up the warm liquid in one go. He kept his head hovering centimeters from her skin while looking up at her expression. Smirking at her as her hand covered her mouth and refused to look down at him. Now that she had given up, it was going to be easy for him to take her. The red-eyed man moved over her now properly on his knees, between hers, and once more licked the fresh liquid from the shallow pool between her breasts. B brought his hand down her stomach to her underwear, sliding his fingers just inside the waistband while the other took her hand away from her mouth.

"Scream for me." He said as his right hand slipped her underwear down her thighs. Quickly Aidin turned her head to the side, turning away from him, bringing her other hand to her mouth. B stopped when the soft fabric hit his jeans and then forcefully ripped one side, creating a new bruise on the outer part of her left thigh; then leaving the now mangled lace hanging on her other leg. B caught her other arm and brought both above her head. He didn't care if she looked at him or not at the moment he just wanted her to scream for him, scream his name. The young man pushed her bra up high on her chest to reveal her breasts then began to unbutton his pants.

Instinctively Aidin tried to bring her knees together, only to have them hit the man's hips; she felt like screaming for him to get away from her, to not touch her, but instead she roughly bit her bottom lip. Beyond pushed down the front of his pants and pulled himself out from his underwear. The cold air of the room finished his semi-erection; he brought his now free left hand and squeezed her breast so roughly it felt as if to pop a pimple. The Chocolate haired girl flexed her stomach and neck muscles to keep herself for showing signs of pain; she shut her eyes tightly as if hoping the situation was just a bad dream.

B once again hovered over her, brining his lips to the curve of her neck and whispered to her, "Beyond." He said as he unlatched his hand from her breast and started to pinch and pull on her pink nipple. She didn't understand why he had just stated the word beyond; she quickly turned to look at him, trying to muster up the strongest glare she was able to manage. "Beyond what?" she snapped, twisting her torso to try to get him to release her now bruising bosom. "My name." he said, not bothering to look up at her as he brushed his lips against the hollow of her neck. "Scream it for me." He said. Without giving the girl a chance to respond, he slammed himself fully inside her.

The pain between Aidin's legs was too much to bear, she screamed; throwing her head back in pain as her upper torso arched upward toward him. Being a virgin, this new sensation was too much for her, the pain spread from between her hips, down to her knees and to her lower back. She could feel him smiled against her collar bone, she lost by screaming. Beyond pulled himself out at a sloth like pace, his head still inside her warmth and again, slamming his full length into her. Once again, Aidin screamed. It felt as if the inside of her was being ripped apart while his force felt as if her hips were going to shatter.

Helplessly she pulled on her arms and twisted her torso, trying anything for him to release her. Beyond let go of her wrists and attached both of his hands on her breasts, playing with them, squeezing them like he was trying to milk them. Instantly the girl's hands latched on to B's upper arms, her nails digging into the black fabric and into his skin; biting her neck, again he pulled out and slammed into her. His thrusts erupted more screams from the young woman's throat. Her blood, now seeping from down his penis and staining his jeans, was used as lube to allow Beyond easier access in to her.

Her screams excited him, but she yet had to scream his name. The ruby eyed man arched his spine and brought one of her soft nipples into his mouth biting and sucking the nub while his other arm slipped behind her back. Pounding into her, each of his thrusts harder and deeper than the last, Aidin's screams echoed off the walls. She could hear him grunting, and feel the vibration on her nipple; she bit her lip to silence herself. She wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of screaming his name, but she couldn't help but think if she did, would he stop?

Beyond's grunting got louder as he switched over to her neglected breast, his thrusting into her still at a steady pace. She managed to keep herself quiet by biting her lip to the point it bled. As Beyond moved his torso slightly in the other direction for better access to her dry bosom, he hit the spot he was looking for. Her entire spine arched toward him as her head flew backwards and her nails digging more into his arms; she screamed what he wanted to hear. She screamed his name on accident, immediately Aidin brought both her hands to cover her mouth, but it was too late and he heard very clearly.

The blackette pulled himself out of her and shoved her away in one swift movement. Shaking, the girl brought her knees together and sat up, still covering her lower jaw. Her eyes watered at what just happened, what he did to her and how she reacted to being raped. She ignored the ruby colored liquid flowing between her legs as she stared at the man in front of her. His smirk wide in complete fulfillment, watching her as her body shook.

Beyond wrapped his fingers around himself and sliding up and down his length while keeping his eyes locked with hers. Disgusted with herself, and with him finishing himself before her, she couldn't get herself to look away; totally shock and terror kept her paralyzed.

"Aidin!" was heard through the cement walls, causing her eyes to go wide and focus on the wall furthest from where the two of them were. "Aidin!" came again, louder this time. Eros was calling for her, he could hear her, and he has heard what happened. She wanted to call back to him, but she found her voice gone and her hands unwilling to leave her lips. Why hasn't he called for her earlier? A loud groan forced her attention away from the room next to hers, to the man that caused her so much damage.

He spilled his seed onto the dirty floor, still staring at the girl before him; a smirk still planted on his lips. "I guess I forgot to tell you he was there." He said as he shoved himself back into his pants and stood. "A strong willed being, like you, refused to scream. It's why you didn't know he was there." He said, his eyes not leaving her as he walked toward the door. "That, and gluing his lips shut." He added. "What a memory to leave your darling brother with." Beyond said as opened the door and leaned on the frame. "The sound of your sister being raped, now what kind of sibling are you?" he asked, his smirk growing faintly as he instantly shut the door and locked it behind him.

Aidin preyed her fingers from her lips, pulled her bra back down over her darkly bruised breasts and forced herself to stand. Vaginal blood seeped down her thighs as she slowly walked toward the wall where her brother's voice came from. The pain between her legs almost caused her to stop, but she needed to hear him again.

"Eros." She said, pressing her hands against the clod stone wall; her voice hoarse from the screams. "Eros," she said again, having her eyes water and the tears spill down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said. She highly doubted that he could hear her, but she talked to him anyways. His yells for her were faint to begin with, so her half gone voice was no match for the cement wall between them.


End file.
